


Hospital Visit

by RegretfullyRegretful



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Banter, Doctor Will Solace, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Making Out, Nico di Angelo is a Cute Dork, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Post-Canon, Solangelo Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegretfullyRegretful/pseuds/RegretfullyRegretful
Summary: Still, her eyes welled up and her lips wobbled as she let out a soft cry, upset by Will's scolding, no matter if it was a joke. She turned away from Will and reached her arms out to Nico. Nico smirked at Will as he grabbed her, keeping eye contact with his husband as he said "I know, Maria, Daddy is so mean."Will scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Hey! Not fair, she's just too young to get the joke.""Yeah, obviously. She's nine months old," Nico said.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 255





	Hospital Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Domesticity is my guilty pleasure, I love it. That being said, I'm not a huge fan of how this turned out but it is what it is. 
> 
> Also, would anybody be interested in being a beta reader?

Nico scowled as he looked forward, trying to avoid any and all eye contact with people walking past him on the sidewalk. His boots hit the pavement forcefully, a soft thud sounding with each step. Normally, he moved relatively gracefully, or at the least, discreetly, but he was walking quickly and assertively today, paying little mind to how quiet he was. He had his hands shoved into the pockets of his leather jacket, trying to hide from the cold he felt biting at his knees exposed by the rips in his jeans. He should have been an intimidating sight, all black jeans and leather, but any scare factor was immediately negated by the baby strapped to his chest with a baby carrier and the backpack that surely functioned as a diaper bag on his back. 

As the baby gurgled and flailed her arms, Nico dropped his head to look down at her and his scowl disappeared, replaced by a soft smile. He pulled his hand from his pocket as he grabbed one of her mittened hands, shaking it gently. The other hand rested on her head, his thumb gently stroking her cheek. Nico smiled at her, hoping to keep her happy and comfortable. 

"I know, Piccolina, it's so cold outside, isn't it?" he cooed. 

The baby reached up to grab at his face and he let her, hoping it would keep her entertained until they got to the hospital. Any looks from people passing by were ignored by Nico or occasionally met with a glare, although he couldn't really blame them for staring, it was a strange sight. Nico adjusted the hat on the baby's head, trying to make sure it stayed secure and that she was warm enough. As he looked up, he saw the hospital entrance and silently sent up a thanks to the gods that they wouldn't have to be outside anymore. 

The doors slid open quickly and Nico walked straight in, familiar with the entrance (and really the entire hospital). He smiled at the nurses at the entrance station as he moved towards the elevator and pressed the button. He stood in front of the metal doors and tapped his foot impatiently as he gently rubbed the baby's back. As soon as the doors slid open, he scurried inside and hit the button for their floor. He sighed, closing his eyes and hoping that no one else would get in the elevator with them. Apparently, he was lucky today and they made it to their floor without any interruptions or detours. He stepped out of the elevator and walked straight over to the nurses station and stood at the counter. 

An older woman with curly hair looked up at him and beamed, "Well, hey there! Long time no see. How is Miss Maria?" she asked, gesturing to the baby he still had strapped to his chest. 

Nico smiled back lightly, "It's nice to see you Cynthia. Maria is doing well, she is pretty happy today" he said as he gently pulled off Maria's mittens, "How are you?"

"Can't complain, it's been pretty slow today so that's always nice. Do you want me to let him know you're here?" she answered. 

Nico nodded, "That would be amazing, thank you. Do you mind if we go sit over there and wait?" Nico questioned as he pointed towards a small waiting area to the side of the desk. 

"Of course not, you two can go anywhere you'd like," Cynthia said. 

Nico smiled at her again as he turned away and walked over to a chair and pulled his backpack off, placing it on the floor so it was propped up against the chair leg. He sat down carefully, making sure to not bend Maria's legs uncomfortably. As he sat, he began unbuckling the baby carrier so he could just hold Maria normally and so she could look around. He gently pulled her out of the carrier and propped her up on one knee, supporting her with an arm as he pulled the carrier off with the other. As soon as it was off, he pulled Maria back towards him, still with one arm, as he put the carrier into the backpack. Once they were both settled, he sat back in the chair a bit and placed Maria on his lap so she was facing him. She smiled at him brightly with all four of her teeth and he couldn't help but smile back with soft eyes. She clapped gently, excited by the new surroundings and attention. 

Nico played with her quietly for a few minutes until a woman sat across from him, magazine in hand. He glanced up at her and they made eye contact briefly so he smiled politely at her then looked back at Maria. As she opened the magazine, Nico could have sworn he heard a giggle that didn't come from the baby sitting on him. He ignored the thought and started entertaining Maria again, playing peek-a-boo and tickling her tummy. Every so often, in his peripheral vision, he saw the woman glance up at them. He tried to pay no mind to it, but he felt uncomfortable by the woman's looks. As he was deciding if he needed to move, she spoke, "Is that your baby?"

"Yes," Nico said shortly, frowning. 

"How old is she?" the woman asked, smiling as she put her magazine down. 

"Um, 9 months," he answered, trying to cut the conversation short. 

"She's very cute," she told him.

Nico let his lip twitch up slightly, he knew Maria was cute, in his opinion, she was the cutest baby ever, "Thank you."

"So," she paused, "What brings you to the hospital? I mean, this isn't the emergency room so I hope it's nothing dire. Visiting mom?" 

Nico scowled at her, his eyes hardened as he stayed her down. She seemed to shrink under his gaze. 

"No, I don't really see how it's any of your business," Nico stated rudely, attempting to intimidate her out of continuing the conversation. 

She seemed to brush off the glare and harsh words quickly as she recovered, smiling again and leaning forward, "Sorry, didn't mean to pry. I just wanted to know if you were um, available, and based on your reaction, I'm kind of assuming mom isn't part of this," she said, waving her hand towards Nico and Maria.

Nico wanted to laugh at the audacity of her statement, he has met some rude and nosy people in his life, but this seems to take the cake. Nico pulled Maria towards him protectively and intensified his glare, "Like I said, it really isn't any of your business. But it seems like you can't take a hint so if you must know, we're here to pick up my husband."

The woman's smile dropped and she spluttered slightly, but once again seemed to bounce back. She plastered an awkward smile on her face, "Oh? That's nice. What does he do? Is he, um, a nurse?"

Nico raised an eyebrow and smirked as Maria wiggled in his grasp, trying to look around still. "He's a doctor, actually. Well, a neurosurgeon." 

She seemed shocked at his words but she never got the chance to speak again because suddenly Maria's arms flew up as she screamed "Dada!" reaching for the man quickly approaching her and Nico. 

Nico looked up to see Will grinning at them. Nico stood up, grabbing the backpack and swinging it onto one shoulder. He met Will halfway and immediately passed Maria over to him. Will grabbed her with his hands under her arms and held her up slightly above his head, cooing at the giggling baby. Nico put the backpack on fully and watched his husband and daughter, quietly melting, the insensitive woman behind them forgotten. 

Will brought Maria back down and propped her on his hip as he turned to look at Nico, "Hey, darling! What a nice surprise."

Nico scoffed at Will's words but leaned in to kiss him gently anyways. Will's lips were a little chapped but Nico didn't mind, he hadn't seen Will all day. His shift that morning had started at four a.m. and Will always leaves Nico to sleep, no matter how many times Nico offers to wake up with him to make him breakfast or even just sit with him. Will smiled into the kiss just as Nico pulled away. But Will's smile quickly turned into a grimace as Maria grabbed hold of his golden curls and tugs. Will pulled his head away and readjusted his hold on her so she no longer has easy access to his hair and he looked down at her.

He crinkled his nose at her and shook his head, "Hey, Miss Maria, we shouldn't pull hair. I don't like people pulling my hair, it's ouchie" he teased, even though he knows she won't really understand.

Still, her eyes welled up and her lips wobbled as she let out a soft cry, upset by Will's scolding, no matter if it was a joke. She turned away from Will and reached her arms out to Nico. Nico smirked at Will as he grabbed her, keeping eye contact with his husband as he said "I know, Maria, Daddy is so mean."

Will scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Hey! Not fair, she's just too young to get the joke."

"Yeah, obviously. She's nine months old," Nico said. 

Will smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Well, I just have to grab my bag from the lockers and then we can go," he said.

"No problem, we can wait right here," Nico nodded. 

"Thanks, it will just take a minute. Maybe by the time I'm back, Maria will feel better and I can hold her again," Will joked as he reached a hand out to gently stroke her cheek. 

Maria pouted at him but still leaned her face into his hand. Will smiled and turned on his heel, walking quickly towards a door labeled 'Staff Only'. Nico walked back over to where they were sitting and grabbed Maria's hat and mittens that he had left sitting on the chair next to him. He set Maria down on the chair and knelt in front of her, gently tugging her hand toward him so he was able to put on her mitten.

"Okay, piccolina, we are gonna put your mittens and hat back on so we can go back outside," he whispers to her. 

She seemed to make a grumbling sound at his words and Nico chuckled, "I know, baby, it's too cold. But Daddy will be there this time and he is gonna hold you so tight you won't be chilly at all." 

As he finished putting on her gloves, he tugged the hat onto her head and made sure it covered her ears. He readjusted the backpack and then scooped her back up into his arms, standing up. He quickly glanced around and saw the woman from earlier still sitting in the same spot and still stealing looks at them. He scowled, hoping to intimidate her. Her eyes shot back down and she continued to pretend to read whatever article was in the magazine, but Nico didn't relax his face. They stood for a moment until they saw Will emerge from the staff room, his doctor's coat replaced by a winter one and a hat covering most of his hair, although a few curls still stuck out at the edges. He beamed at them as he made it over to where they were standing. 

"All set?" Nico asked. 

Will nodded and reached for Maria, she let herself be pulled over to Will. The hat prevented her from pulling his hair again, so instead she just clutched the collar of his jacket. 

"Yup!" Will exclaimed.

Nico glanced behind him one more time and saw the woman staring at them and he quirked an eyebrow mockingly. She huffed and resettled in the chair. Will was watching the exchange, confusion etched across his face. 

"Let's get out of here," Nico said, starting to walk back towards the exit. 

"What's up with that?" Will asked, catching up to him.

Nico shrugged as he leaned towards Iell until their shoulders were brushing, "Not much, she's kind of a bit-" Nico stopped, glancing at Maria, "Um, mean lady."

Will pulled Maria tighter to his chest as they stepped outside, a wave of cold air hitting them, "Any particular reason why?"

"The usual, asking invasive questions and not reading social cues," Nico told him.

Will chuckled, "Ah, she tried to hit on you."

Nico scoffed, "Ew. I really hope that isn't her attempt at hitting on anyone, she's gonna be single forever."

Will let out a full laugh and Maria echoed him with a giggle, mimicking her dad. Nico felt a warm sense of pride and love fill his chest and he leaned more into Will. If Will didn't have both arms wrapped around Maria, Nico would grab his hand. 

"Well," Will laughed, "Maybe she wasn't on top of her game. Your pants are very distracting you know." 

"Distracting, huh? Are you sure it's just my pants?" Nico teased. 

"Of course not, but the pants just take it over the top," Will stated as if he was just sharing a universal truth. 

"Well, if that's the case, I'll be sure to take them off as soon as possible."

"Promise?"

Nico shoved Will's shoulder gently, trying to avoid disturbing Maria who had laid her head on the crook of Will's neck and closed her eyes. Will laughed softly at his action and looked over to the shorter man, "But seriously, promise?"

"Oh my gods, you're terrible," Nico said.

"Hey, I can't help it. I haven't seen you in forever and then you come in wearing those pants and carrying our baby around like you own the hospital. It's a pretty debilitating sight, my hot husband and our adorable baby, what's a man supposed to do?" Will explained. 

"Um, by forever, I'm sure you mean fourteen hours maximum, and can't you wait until we get home?" 

"That's so far away!"

"Will, I literally see our apartment building right there. We're a hundred feet away," Nico sighed. 

"Well, that's still pretty far," Will tried to justify. 

"Maybe for Maria who would have to crawl there, but last time I checked, your stupidly long legs are working just fine," Nico said.

"Oh, so you think my legs are long?" Will whispered, wiggling his eyebrows at Nico as Nico pulled open the door to their building and shot a smile at their doorman. 

"Okay, first off, that's not even sexy. And second off, you're impossible," he sighed. 

Nico's boots echoed down the hall of their lobby as Will walked quietly next to him, trying to keep his movements as steady as possible so Maria stayed asleep. As they reached the elevator, Nico pressed the button and leaned against the frame. It was silent between them for a moment until the elevator dinged and the door slid open. They stepped in quickly, Nico pressing the button for their floor.

As soon as the doors shut, Will spoke, "If I wasn't holding a baby, I'd totally make out with you in this elevator right now."

"I cannot stand you," Nico said. 

Will grinned, "That's not true, you love me," Will teased. 

"Maybe, but your presence is nearly intolerable," Nico told him even though his eyes were bright as he looked at Will.

"You're saying you wouldn't make out with me right now, if you could?"

Nico paused and then sighed lightly, "No."

Will let out a joking evil laugh, "Ha! I am victorious," he said loudly. 

Nico immediately shushed him with wide eyes, "If you wake up that baby, you won't be making out with anyone tonight," Nico warned. 

Will snapped his mouth shut and glanced down at Maria, still sleeping soundly on his shoulder as he held her. 

"She's fine" he whispered. 

"Very lucky," Nico said.

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open. They stepped out and immediately started walking down the hall, stopping in front of their door, Nico unlocking it quickly. He pushed the door open and stopped inside, holding the door for Will and Maria to follow. As Nico removed his jacket and reached down to untie his boots and pull them off, Will carefully held Maria as he attempted to pull off his coat, only disturbing her slightly. He kicked off his shoes quietly and then walked straight towards Maria's room, hoping to lay her down in her crib as soon as possible. Nico trailed behind them and leaned against the doorway as he watched Will. Will had placed Maria in the center of the crib and was cooing quietly as he pulled off her mittens, shoes, hat, and coat. She was stirring and barely awake, making grumpy sounds as she was disturbed. Will took it off as quickly as possible, just dropping it on the floor next to him. When he was done, he pulled a blanket towards her and handed Maria her favorite stuffed animal, a small fish she got from Percy and Annabeth. Will pulled his hands out of the crib and reached down to grab what he had dropped on the floor, backing away quietly. He paused for a moment to see if she would cry, but she was silent. His shoulders deflated as he moved the pile of her things to the dresser and then walked towards the door. He saw Nico watching him, a soft look on his face.

Will smiled as he stepped out of the room, pulling Nico out with him. He gently shut the door behind them both and stepped away. Nico moved even closer to him and reached up to lock his arms behind Will's neck, their faces inches apart. 

Will looked down at Nico for a moment, contemplating if what he wanted to say next would ruin any potential for that evening. He decided he didn't care and spoke anyway, "So, make out time?"

Nico snorted, an unamused look on his face, but leaned his face up towards Will anyway, "You're lucky you're cute," he whispered before pressing his lips to Will's. 

Will grinned into the kiss and grabbed Nico's waist, pulling him closer. Nico could feel the upturn of Will's lips and he bit down on his bottom lip. Instead of the intended purpose of trying to scold his husband for his cockiness, Will just moaned quietly. Nico revelled in the sound and started to kiss him more insistently, desperate to pull more noises out of Will. Will moved his lips from Nico's to kiss along his jaw and throat, nipping the skin around the juncture of his throat. The brunette sighed, as he slowly trailed his hands across Will's torso. Suddenly, a thought struck him and Nico reached his hands up and tangled them in Will's hair, tugging lightly. Will moaned again and Nico pulled away, panting, "So you do like getting your hair pulled?"

"Oh shut up, you knew that already," Will whispered, leaning to chase Nico's lips.

Nico pulled his head back further to look up at Will, who had a frustrated look on his face, "You're right, I did know that."

"Are you going to do something about it?" Will huffed, trying to tease Nico into continuing to kiss him.

"I don't know, maybe. But I'm also halfway through an episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender, so I might do that instead," Nico said. 

Will groaned and tipped his head back, a thud echoing on the wall. Instantly, they could hear Maria start to cry and Will kind of wanted to scream. Instead, he untangled his arms from around Nico and turned toward their daughter's door, shooting Nico an annoyed glance. As he pushed the door open and stepped in, he heard Nico's voice behind him.

"I'll go queue up the episode, we can watch it together."


End file.
